Disneyland!
by LCH8292
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha & co. went to Disneyland in CA, USA? Chloe drags off author to ABF meeting Hey wait! I'm not finished yet! Rating is mainly for Loki, Angel of Death...
1. Meet Lucy

**Disneyland:**

**Summary: **What if Inuyasha and the gang went to Disneyland, California?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Inuyasha! I don't own Disneyland either! Inuyasha's waaaay too sexy for me to own:cries: And I don't own Disneyland either or I'd be there on all the rides!

**Meet Lucy:**

"Oh, Kagome dear?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Your Aunt Beth is sick so we need to visit her."

"Where does she live?"

"L.A. California."

"Really? We're going to the states?"

"M'hm. Oh, and you can also bring a few friends with you."

"Cool! I know just the ones!"

"Oh, and dear?"

"Yes Mom?"

"We only have 4 tickets for your friends so choose them well."

"Ok Mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the door. Her huge backpack was so heavy. "Stupid backpack… Oof!" Something very heavy had just landed on her back pack.

"You're late! Gimme that pack back and let's go!"

"Um… Inuyasha? It's called a backpack."

"Whatever, can we go already?"

"Fine, fine… impatient…" She followed him into the well house. Inuyasha jumped in without a backward glance, Kagome still following.

.- the meadow near the well -.-

"Ah! Lady Kagome! How nice to see you again!" Miroku the monk greeted.

"Kagome! I missed you!" cried Shippo who had dozens of bumps from being hit on the head on his head. "Inuyasha was beating me up! And I'm still a little kid!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome roared. **THUMP!** "Now, how are you Sango?" she asked sitting on Inuyasha's back while his face was in the dirt.

"Fine. Just look at Miroku." Kagome looked and saw that Miroku had 2 slap marks, one on each cheek and both were a darker shade of red then she'd ever seen them.

"Oh, poor Sango! I'd be sorry to leave you but I know you can take care of yourself and this proves it!"

"What! Not poor monk? What about Miroku?" Miroku complained.

"Miroku speaks in 3rd person. Plus you always deserve it! Poor Sango, at the mercy of you and your lecherous ways!"

"Can we eat?" Inuyasha complained. "I'm hungry!"

"I suppose so. Inuyasha, go to the village and start some water boiling." Kagome commanded.

.- at the village -.-

The sounds of slurping came from the mouths of Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku.

Sango rolled her eyes in disgust then started to ask Kagome, "Are the boys-,"

A loud **SLURP! **interrupted her.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled at the offending slurper and continued, "As I was saying, Kagome-," another loud **SLURP! **interrupted her again.

"Are all the boys this bad in your time too?" Sango gabbled out before she could get interrupted again.

"You mean talking with their mouths full? Yeah, very much so."

"Boys!" Sango rolled her eyes again.

"Oh yeah, guys, what do you say to a little vacation? Do you want to come with my family to visit more family in the states? I can invite 4 people and I want it to be you. You have 2 options." Kagome held up two fingers. "One," she said, holding her pointer finger up, "Is you can agree to go! Two," she held up two fingers again, "I can hit you over the head with this branch," she picked up a thick branch lying on the ground, "And bring you anyways."

"I choose the first option." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo immeadiatly said in unison.

"Feh."

"I'll take that as an unanimous yes then," Kagome lowered the branch she had threatened them with.

On a branch above them a wasp of Naraku's was evesdropping. He flew away in search of his master to tell him the news.

.- on the plane ride -.-

The gang had boarded the train ok. They got on the plane marveling but the novelty had worn off when Inuyasha began to talk.

"That lady was weird when she saw Shippo's tail."

"Well, most people around here don't see ears and tails often. That why I made you and Shippo wear hats." Kagome explained to Inuyasha.

"I like this hat!" Shippo smiled in glee as he felt his royal blue beret.

"Here, you have to wear it like this." Kagome corrected, pulling Shippo's hat to an angle.

"I'm bored." Sango complained while stroking Kirara. They had tried to take Kirara away but Sango's glare had sent them off.

"Oh, she's pretty!" Miroku's eyes widened as he glanced across the aisle.

"**SLAP!**" said Sango's hand that wasn't holding on to Kirara.

"Ow!" whined Miroku. "Why do you hit me? I wasn't bothering you!"

"But you were bothering her and I can not let you bother any girl or woman, so don't think about it! You pervert!"

"I wasn't bothering her!"

"Be quiet!" the woman Miroku had been admiring turned and glared at him. Miroku sighed.

"You are now!" Sango smirked.

.- Los Angeles -.-

"Hi-ya! Mom told me to find you and showed me pictures of you because she's too sick to come her self! I just saw you and instantly knew it had to be the very people I was meeting! How are you? I'm Lucy by the way!" An asian girl of around 5'1'' came over and started taking with them. She had shoulder length hair which curled at the bottom where she kept impatiently pushing it away.

"Say what?" All their eyes seemed to roll with all the information.

"Sorry…" the girl sweatdropped. "I tend to talk too fast. I'm Lucy, the daughter of Beth Fugi and Mom sent me to pick you up."

"Oh, Lucy!" Kagome's mom engulfed Lucy in a hug. "I haven't seen you since before Kagome was born!"

"You're older than Kagome?" Inuyasha stared in confusion. Kagome was a couple inches taller but Lucy just looked and acted younger.

"Yeah, I'm almost 17!" Lucy squealed. "I can drive too! I'm so proud of myself!"

"Yes, Kagome's turning 16 soon." Kagome's mom agreed. "Why don't you kids introduce yourselves while I find our luggage?"

As she walked away, Lucy started to talk again. "Since you all already know who I am I'll guess all of you!"

"You know us?" Shippo stared.

"No, not personally, but Kagome and I have been penpals ever since we could write legibly, so I feel I've known you for as long as she has."

Everyone, except Lucy, stared at Kagome who sweatdropped. All eyes asked the same question, "Does she know?"

Lucy looked at them an answered the unasked question. "Yeah, I do know. She figured we would never meet so it wouldn't matter and she trusted me to not spread it around, which I haven't and never will. I won't tell a single soul." She sounded serious for once.

"A little help please? I found your luggage so go fetch it please." Kagome's mom called.

"Well," Lucy was back to her usual perky self as they walked over. "Anyway, can I start guessing now? You MUST be Inuyasha! You're just as hot as Kagome said!" Inuyasha and Kagome blushed while everyone looked on, smirking. Lucy ignored it and kept talking.

"You must be Miroku. I recognize you by the slapmarks. Plus you're feeling my but." And she slugged him in the arm so hard he fell over.

"Thank you!" Sango cried.

"Then you're Sango because you match the description of a beautiful asian girl with a two tailed cat."

Sango blushed while Miroku said, "That she is," and felt her but. **SLAP!**

"I have a feeling I'm gonna get used to that sound. Anyway, this must be Shippo!" Lucy looked at Shippo. "Because you have a tail! A very adorable tail I might add! So, am I right?"

"Yep, you are." Kagome said weakly as Lucy had just about talked her head off. Lucy had warned her that she talked really fast but Kagome didn't think it was quite _that_ fast!

.- Lucy's house -.-

"Oh Kagome, how much you grew! The pictures over the e-mail didn't give you full justice!" Beth exclaimed. Kagome blushed.

"And who are all your little friends?"

"The one in red baggy clothes is Inuyasha. The one with the slapmarks is Miroku. The one with the cat is Sango and the cat is Kirara. And, last but not least, is Shippo. He's Souta's friend as well as mine."

As Kagome introduced each they bowed their heads slightly.

"Oh, and Souta! You're so big! How old are you again?"

"8 Auntie Beth." Souta was examining her closely. This was, after all, the first time he had seen his aunt.

"And Ally! How nice to see you again! How are you doing?"

Lucy whispered to Kagome while her mom was talking. "We can leave now. Mom's a real talker like me. I suspect yours is the same." Kagome and Shippo nodded fervently. "Anyway, they'll want to catch up with eachother and Grampa. That will take a while."


	2. A Training program?

**Disneyland!**

**Disclaimer: **I already said! I don't own anything! Wahhhh! I'm not going to say this again for this fic though. You people should already know this. Plus, it makes me depressed…

**Summary:** Yeah, like I'm really going to tell you everything so you have an excuse not to read my fic! This is another thing that I find a waste of time so don't expect it in later chapters.

**Totally random quote:** (These are not from people you probably know. These are all from my friends)

"You're only young once, but you can be immature… forever!" Meheen (Meheeners is her pen name)

And I think I've said enough for right now so read on!

**Reaching Disneyland!**

where ever Naraku is

The wasp that had been eavesdropping on the conversation before leaving feudal Japan was whispering in Naraku's ear.

"What a pathetic excuse. Sure, they would really go to the states because an Aunt was ill. I'd never to something that stupid. I bet it's a training program for Inuyasha or something. He really needs it!" Naraku sneered.

"A training program?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from the doorway. Rin stood at his side with Jaken.

"I think so. Would you like to accompany me? I'm going to go and see if I can get in this program too or at least kill Inuyasha." (A/N I don't know why I'm taking Naraku there… I didn't want to. Ruth, you'd better have a reason for making me bring him!)

"With pleasure." Sesshoumaru smirked. (A/N sigh…)

Lucy's garage

"What is this Lady Lucy?" Miroku inquired looking at her car. It was a really beat up old 5-person car.

"I don't know, I didn't memorize the model. It's really old though." I'm not going into detail about what kind of car cuz it really doesn't matter.

"And that is what? Lady Lucy, I've never heard of a car before."

Lucy was in no condition to explain however. She had just realized what Miroku had called her and keeled over laughing. (A/N She, or rather I, do that a lot… just a warning) "Lady?" she gasped, "Lady?"

"Miroku! Your face!" Sango choked on laughter as well. Miroku looked dumbstruck and confused which I must admit, looked pretty amusing.

"No one's ever called me 'Lady'. I mean, it's the 20th century!" Lucy wheezed.

Now everyone chortled at Miroku's expression while Miroku's confusion intensified. He had no idea what was going on.

"Anyway," Lucy forced out, between giggles, "Get in, please do."

"I'll do seating arrangements if you don't mind Lucy." Lucy nodded her approval to Kagome who had mastered her giggles by this time.

"Can I sit next to Lady Sango?" Miroku asked hopefully. He scooted closer to Sango who, in turn, backed away.

"No! You'll sit in the passenger's seat next to Lucy. Now, Shippo, You slide in first. Now you Souta. Oh, wait…" she looked miserably at the seat. "Never mind. Get back out, all three of you. That will only seat around 4."

"There are only 3 seatbelts." Souta pointed out."

"So? We'll have to squeeze." Lucy said briskly. "Here, I ca put this armrest down, and Shippo can perch on that. Souta, how about you have the front seat? Then you and Shippo can talk since you're such close friends. As for the rest of you, you'll have to squish into the backseat." The Lucy started pushing them in so that when they were settled they had no idea who they were sitting next to and no opportunity to change it because the car was moving.

"Please tell me why I'm sitting next to the monk!" Sango cried.

"You know, 'the monk' has a name." Miroku pointed out while Sango glared at him.

"But why? I specifically asked not to set next to him!"

"'Him' has a name."

"You're not worthy of a name."

"Sorry Lady Sango, but since I have a name, I have to disagree with that statement."

"Notice Kagome isn't complaining and she's basically sitting in Inuyasha's lap." Souta commented to Shippo looking at the 4 in the back seat.

"Good point. And Inuyasha's not complaining either… They really _do_ like each other!" Shippo replied.

"I always suspected, but I was never sure… there was no proof…"

"Well, now there is!"

"We're going to have so much fun teasing them!" Then they grinned at each other at the thought of being able to tease Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome now smiled at Sango's plight. "You did that on purpose, didn't you Lucy?" She raised her eyebrow so Lucy could see in the review mirror.

"Whatever are you talking about? Do what on purpose?" Lucy asked innocently. However, she had a little self-satisfied smile on her face.

Kagome shook her head, smiling as well as laughing. "You're impossible. You really are."

Sango and Miroku continued bickering. Sango kept scooting farther and farther from Miroku pushing into Kagome. (A/N From left to right it's Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha. Kirara's on Sango's lap.)

"Shut up!" Inuyasha finally yelled. "You're taking up too much space! Scoot over a bit! Will you?" For now Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap and both were blushing.

Sango glanced over then did a double take. "I didn't know you were an item?" She smirked at them.

"How did you do that?" Miroku looked amazed. "I can't get Sango in my lap!"

**SLAP!** "Who says I want to?"

"I do!"

"Well, you're wrong."

"Fine… but Sango, you're in denial…"

**SLAP!** Miroku sat there, sulking.

"_Now _can you scoot over any?" Inuyasha asked again. Sango was now sitting next to Inuyasha as Kagome was in his lap.

Sango glanced over again. "Sorry, I forgot. Kagome, are you sure you want me to?" Inuyasha and Kagome blushed while Sango smirked at them again. She did however scoot back over though not close to touch Miroku.

The car's occupants fell into an awkward silence.

"Um… we'll get there soon." Lucy assured the silence.

"Well, that's good news."

"Yeah, I know." Lucy brightened. "I invited a few friends to meet us there. They already checked us into the hotel so we can go straight to the park!"

"How many is a few?" Kagome asked cautiously.

inside the park

A group of arounk 4 or 5 girls ran up to them as soon as they got inside. Each squealed and tried to glomp Lucy as she squealed and tried to glomp them. For the next couple minutes no one could talk. Lucy and her friends, (because it was obvious they were friends) were laughing while Inu and the gang were laughing at them.

"Ok, ok." Lucy said once everyone had calmed down. However certain member glanced at eachother and started grinning again.

"The redhead is Ruth." Lucy continued. Ruth was staring at Inuyasha in amazement then while Lucy and co. looked on, threw herself at him. He barely caught her while she screamed herself hoarse with delight. (in his ear I might add)

"EEEE!" she screamed. "It's you! It's really you! EEE! Lucy! Why didn't yu tell me he was coming! EEE!"

Lucy tried hard to contain giggles while her friends laught and Inu's gang looked scared. Inuyasha looked freaked out.

"You see… (giggles) while I looked at all your… (giggles) pictures… Ruth and them saw you… (giggles) and ruth… (giggles) poor Ruth… (giggles) fell into a horribly obsessive crush with…." Ath this point Lucy broke down completely and just pointed at Inuyasha's scared face and screaming Ruth and joined her friends on the ground in hysterical laughter.

Inuyasha held the screaming Ruth as far away from him as possible as if she carried a desease while she tried to glomp him again. Kagome solved the problem however.

WHUMP! She had grabbed Inuyasha by his long hair and pulled him away from Ruth. (A/N You know, Akane style)

Meanwhile, Ruth's friends were holding her back while she screamed, "No! Let me go! Let me hug him! He's my one true love! Noo!"

while Lucy pulled her friend away, still screaming. Lucy was laughing and so was everyone else. That's excluding Inuyasha who looked scared and Kagome who glared at Ruth with her eyebrow twitching.

Ruth came back with Lucy looking much calmer and approached Inuyasha. He backed away apprehensively.

"I'm really sorry for glomping you. I'll hold my self back in future. I didn't know you already had a girlfriend." Ruth glared at Kagome who returned it coldly. "But I was not informed of the news." She now glared at Lucy who was _trying_ to contain her giggles.

"Oh, but they're not going out!" Shippo told her innocently but glancing wickedly at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Really?" Ruth's mood brightened instantly but kept to her word. She did not glomp Inuyasha again but she clamped onto his arm very tightly.

Well, I think that's all I'll write for now. I'll keep on typing but I don't want to make my chapters too long. That might get boring. I'll update on this story soon. I also want to work on my other ones too… so… it may take a while for those…


	3. ABF

Random Quote:

"If life throws you lemons, take those lemons and throw them back and say, "Take your stupid lemons and stop throwing them at me! …Oh, and can I have one more for lemonade?" –This is from another author on Fanfiction who I cannot remember at the moment but if you know, tell me and I'll add it in.

The Meeting of Lucy's friends:

Lucy started introducing the rest of her friends. "The one with the brown hair, cut in a bob is Ichigo. That's spelled I-c-h-i-g-o." she embellished as the newcomers looked surprised and was scared she had mispronounced it. "Well, not really, but that's what we tell everyone."

"You guys can call me Ichigo though. Please do." Ichigo offered. "That's what everyone else calls me but it's not my given name. If you called me by my given name I'd probably have to think and wonder who you were talking to."

"Strawberry. Why Strawberry? Of all fruit?" Sango asked.

"She really likes strawberries." A girl with brown lock pulled back into a tight ponytail that reached her mid back shrugged.

"And who are you, beautiful lady?" Miroku inquired, taking her hand.

SLAP! SLAP! She had slapped his hand away while Sango had slapped his face.

"My name's Sara."

"And she likes beating people up!" A blonde/brown haired girl who looked around 13 had come up. "Hi! I'm Chloe and I'm 17 too."

"Really?" Shippo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She acts like the youngest but she actually is the oldest. We're all 17 but she was born in 1986 but in December so she was held back."

"Oh… that makes sense… I think…"

"Don't worry. Just treat her like a 13 year old. That's what we do." Sara explained.

"Ok…"

"I'm Ichigo's offspring." Chloe said.

SMACK! Ichigo had hit the back of Chloe's head. "Stop saying that! It's not true!"

"My own Mandarin beats me up!" Chloe pretended to cry. Shippo and Souta looked sympathetic. Apparently she had them convinced.

"Don't worry. They" Shippo glared at his friends, "like to beat me up too."

"Yay!" Chloe's expression brightened. "Then we can be friends whose friends abuse them!"

"Hey, yeah, we could!" Shippo agreed jokingly but Chloe took him seriously.

"We can be the ABF, or Abused by Friends!"

"Hey, can I join too? Only I'm abused by my sister who's only my friend sometimes." Souta stuck his tongue out at Kagome, ducked her blow, and then moved over to stand by Shippo and Chloe.

"I have friends who are similar!" Chloe yelled then she hugged the boys who looked startled to be hugged by a girl they barely knew.

"Wow… you guys have such a cheerful name." Sara commented sarcastically.

"I know, isn't it?" Chloe replied still hugging the now slightly scared boys. Shippo started turning blue.

"You (giggle) might (giggle) want (giggle)…" Lucy collapsed laughing.

"Give us some air!" Souta yelled.

"A huge peal of laughter cut across them making Chloe let them go.

A girl with brown hair and eyes that were brown and swirly fell out of a tree near them.

Everyone except Lucy jumped or screamed or both.

"Hey Meheen! I was wondering when you'd get here!" Lucy greeted the girl cordially. Or as cordially as you can get when you're both laughing.

"Hi!" Her eyes were still swirly. "I saw this guy on the walk here. I wanted to go on the ferris whell for some random reason. (A/N They were standing by the big letters saying 'California Adventures'.)

"Anyway, this dude had little kids surrounding him trying to get his autograph cuz they though her was a Disneyland character! He was yelling 'Get away! I'm Loki, Angel of Death! I'm not a Disneyladn character! I don't even want to be here! They forced me!' But the little kids were quite persistent and kept pestering him so he started saying he'd kill them all and then their parents dragged them away." Everyone was laughing at Loki's misfortune.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for him." Sara cried.

"Wait, how did you get in the tree?" Sango looked confused while Miroku went up to each girl and held their hands. She turned and saw what he was doing. She turned red and, "SLAP!" She hit him with enough force that he was ploughed into the ground head first. His muffled yell were heard, coming trough the earth.

"Oh, and on the way back, I saw a tree and wanted to climb it." Meheen went on oblivious to Miroku's pain. "The laughter woke me up, not to mention Ruth's screaming. Why was she screaming anyway?" She looked at Inuyasha then squealed just as Ruth had done, then glomped him.

. we wait as the same preceedure as for Ruth happens. . 

Inuyasha was lying on the ground twitching. Kagome turned red and the only part of her that moved was her twitching eyebrow.

"Why do you people torture me so!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Wow… that was out of character." Sango commented to Shippo who nodded.

"Hey I was driven to it!" Inuyasha had obviously heard the remark.

"So? It was still out of character." Sango shrugged. "I never knew you used the word 'torment' or knew what it meant."

"Feh." Inuyasha turned his back on her and started sulking.

"Now, Inuyasha, be nicer to the lady." Miroku cut in.

"Good idea. Given as we can kick your ass!" Sara agreed, kicking Inuyasha to prove her point. Sango grinned.

"Feh."

"Does this mean you like me better?" Miroku asked hopefully.

SLAP! SLAP! "NO!" Sara and Sango yelled together.

"Remember Miroku, be nice to the ladies!" Inuyasha smirked at the red-cheeked Miroku.

"We make a great team, don't we?"

"Yes, we do indeed." And both Sara and Sango smirked.

"Ow…" Miroku whimpered, touching the slapmarks gingerly.

. 

This is all I wanna type for now! Hope you like it!


	4. Oops Jaken fell again

Well, I'm glad my friends found my fic! I hope I shall get Meheen to read it soon to… seeing as how she's in it…

**Random Quote:** "If you think we are weird and laugh way too much, I only have one thing to say to you. (glares daggers) Thanks! Want a cookie?" –Lucy (me!)

**Oops… Jaken fell…:**

_in the air above the Pacific Ocean_

"Oops." Rin said innocently.

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Jaken fell off the feather."

"Rin did you kick him off again?"

"Well, not on purpose…"

"Rin?"

"Yes," she sighed, "But it's so much fun!"

"Rin, you can't keep on kicking my minions. I need him to hold on to stuff and to kick when I'm mad. I know it's fun but try not to keep killing him."

"But you can bring him back to life."

"Rin."

"Allright…"

"Where did he fall?"

"On the plane I think. That's what I was aiming for." A scream came from the airplane that had just flown under them. "I think that was him."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru sighed. "It probably was. We should go back for him."

"Ahhhh, do we have to?"

"Would you rather I take my anger out on you?"

Rin gulped. "Let's go back for him, shall we?"

Kagura sighed too. "All right, all right, we'll go back." A new wind came up blowing them in the same direction as the plane.

"Ah-ha-ha!" Rin laughed in delight. "Look at Jaken! He's stuck on the front of the plane!" And indeed he was. However, he fell and landed on a different plane, which headed for California.

"Can we leave him there since he's going in the right direction?" Rin pleaded. "Please?"

"Oh, all right. This is pretty amusing" Sesshoumaru agreed. Naraku and Kagura just smirked at Jaken's plight.

_couple hours later_

"Jaken has stopped screaming. Why is that Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked in surprise. Jaken had been screaming for a couple hours straight.

"He probably ran out of air." Sesshoumaru explained. A muffled yell came from Jaken as confused noises came from the pilots of the plane. They all glanced down and found Jaken was only scraps falling toward the ocean.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I think Jaken fell into the propeller." Rin observed.

"Let's go get him."

_while they go save Jaken and he is safely on the feather as far away from Rin as possible_

"I think Jaken is scared of me Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin confided to Sesshoumaru who smirked in reply.

_back at Disneyland_

"Cummon Shippo, Souta, we have to go on rides as the ABF!"

"ABF?" Meheen inquired. Apparently she had not really been listening while she had been in the tree.

"Oh, yeah, you weren't there. Well, we," Chloe indicated Shippo, Souta, and herself, "started a group called the Abused By Friends!"

"Uh-huh…" Meheen didn't try o control her giggles, but slumped against the nearest person (Inuyasha) laughing. Inuyasha, looking scared, backed away from her. Meheen, without the support, fell to the ground and hit her head.

"Ha-ha-ha-OW-ha-ha-OW!" She was still in hysterics and couldn't stop laughing but her head hurt!

Lucy started laughing at Meheen's predicament and clutched her stomach. "Ow, my stomach! Ha-ha-ha! Ow!" She fell down next to Meheen both laughing and saying "Ow!"

Now everyone laughed at Lucy and Meheen. Chloe, Shippo, and Souta walked off, still chortling and glancing back to smirk at Lucy and Meheen.

:-P after Meheen and Lucy collect themselves, which takes a while:-P

"I'm going to go see some la-" Miroku started then stopped seeing the looks on Sara and Sango's faces.

"I mean, I'm going to go make sure Chloe, Shippo, and Souta don't do anything stupid." He hurried off in the opposite direction then the ABF had taken.

Sango and Sara glanced at eachother. "We're going to go make sure that _he_ doesn't do anything stupid and/or perverted." They left in the same direction as Miroku.

"Wow… they are so similar." Lucy stared after them.

"Yeah, I know…" Inuyasha agreed. "Isn't it scary?"

"SIT!" **THUMP!**

"You should be happy that we all have new friends similar to us!" Kagome started to lecture him. "You will probably be really similar to someone else!" Just then, a guy with black wings ran past them.

"Get away from me! I'm not a Disneyland character! Ihate Disney! I killed Disney! You hear that? I _killed_ Disney!"

"Hahaha! Sucker!" Inuyasha jeered at him. The little kids turned to look at him. "W-why are you looking at me like that? Get away!"

"He _has_ to be a Disneyland character! He has ears!" one kid cried.

"Hahaha! Sucker!" The black winged guy had his turn to jeer.

"And you are?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! You're that Loki guy! I saw you before!" Meheen blurted out before he could answer.

"Um… yeah… I'm Loki, Angel of Death."

"See Inuyasha!" Kagome called triumphantly after the fleeing Inuyasha, "I told you there'd be someone similar to you!"


	5. Loki's fight

Now, even though I know you all want to hear me drone on and on, I will make this very short and just say, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, that is all.

**Random Quote: **"I may be schizophrenic, but at least I have each other."-Meheen (again)

**Loki's fight:**

With Sesshoumaru and Rin who have saved Jaken and are all safely aboard Kagura's feather.

"Hey, look! I see Inuyasha!" Rin shouted. "He really stands out in those red clothes, like a sore thumb!"

"This is the training program?" Sesshoumaru sneered at Naraku. (A/N an yet… he does it cool, and collected… sigh…) (A/N can you tell how bored and ob_sess_ed I was when I wrote that?)

"I don't know…"

"A training program that includes little children chasing you around. How fun."

"Oops!" Rin cried again. "Jaken _fell_ off again!" Rin sounded as innocent as last time. A muffled yell came from below.

With Inuyasha 

Inuyasha was knocked cold as a hard round something collided with his head laying him down flat.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome screamed. "It's Jaken!" And indeed it was. Jaken had fallen head first on to Inuyasha's head. (A/N You know, like in Ranma ½.)

Meheen and Luc were reacquainted with the ground, laughing as always.

"Yes!" Someone shouted way above them and they all looked up.

With Rin 

"Yes!" she screamed. "I have such good aim!" She did a little go-me dance.

"You were aiming for Inuyasha when you kicked Jaken again?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes! Isn't it cool?" Rin celebrated still, then, realizing what she had said she stopped and stared at her feet. "I mean, wow, Jaken hit Inuyasha when he fell."

"That is very 'awesome' indeed." Sesshoumaru smirked again.

After the villains, (well kinda) got off Kagura's feather to get Jaken who, like Inuyasha, is out cold.

"Sesshoumaru? Rin? Naraku? Kagura?" Kagome asked blankly. "What are you doing here?"

Meheen, Lucy, and Ichigo squealed. "Oh my gosh! It's Sesshoumaru!" and all three glomped him. Ruth looked like she was debating whether to stay with Inuyasha or glomp Sesshoumaru too. Finally she came to a decision and joined her friends in glomping Sesshoumaru. (A/N and I know all you girls want to!)

"Wha? Wha? Get off!" Sesshoumaru yelled slightly, loosing his cool as 4 girls glomped him, screaming hysterically.

"Hey, why didn't he just kill them?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Rin answered the question. "He got knocked unconscious by the noise. It's his extra sensitive ears." Rin explained. "Look how he's kinda slumped over and he looks like he's gonna fall over."

Sure enough, he fell. The 4 girls still screamed and Inuyasha (who had be woken up by the noise) laughed openly and Sesshoumaru along with Naraku.

The 4 obsessed girls turned as one and advanced as Naraku backed away. Inuyasha ran and hid behind Kagome muttering, "What did I say?"

"How dare you make fun of Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru is so cool! You're not worthy enough even to be Jaken!"

"Hey! Jaken had been revived at the sound of his name.

During which Naraku and Inuyasha get cowed and Loki laughs heartily at them… along with Kagome

"Help me!" Naraku and Inuyasha screamed, still being chased by the girls, wielding several heavy and hard objects.

"Hahaha! Look! I'm Inuyasha!" Loki laughed. He ran around in circles and ran into a bush. "Ow!"

"Hey! It's George! George the bush!" Meheen called out. (A/N Yes, this is Meheen's real comment, not mine, so people who like Bush, don't sue meh!)

"Ow!" Loki yelled again. "Here. If I punch around here…" he punched a branch. "Ow!" He punched it again. "Ow!" He continued kicking and punching the bush, regardless of bleeding fists.

"Here, try this." Meheen volunteered an electric chain saw.

"Hey cool! Where'd you get this?"

"That bag." Meheen shrugged and pointed to a bag with all sorts of tools littering the area around where Meheen had searched through it.

"Hey, that's mine!" Loki said in surprise. "No wonder it looked familiar! I'd been wondering where it had went." Then he turned to the now unconscious Inuyasha and Naraku and the girls. "I suggest you move away."

The girls did so, but left the boys. The chain saw buzzed into action.

"Ha! Take that! And that! Wow, you look good with a buzzcut! Aren't you glad I'm giving you a free haircut? Hahaha! Give Disney shit from me in hell!" (Normally I don't cuss but the person I'm basing Loki off of does and if Loki didn't cuss… well, it wouldn't be right…) Loki was sprayed with wood shavings. Lots hit Inuyasha and Naraku as well, waking them up. (A/N Kagura has left the story until I need her again. Does anyone have and good plots that need her? Tell me please!)

Inuyasha ran over and hid behind Kagome again while Naraku looked for Kagura and left, looking for her. (A/N and thus, Naraku also leaves my story for the time being)

The bush now looked like… pulverized wood chips really. Loki stood on top of the pile laughing manically.

"Uh… Loki? Loki? Snap out of it!" Lucy snapped her fingers a couple of times in front of his face.

"Hey! You ruined the dramatic tension!" Meheen complained, pouting. "It was so cool!"

_after Loki calms down slightly. It took a while to get him to stop doing his evil laugh_

"I think I feel better now." Loki said.

"Really?" Meheen asked and she dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on his head.

For a second Loki just stood there, blinking in disbelief. Then he picked up the chainsaw again.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Meheen sweatdropped.

His answer was to start up his chainsaw. "Don't ever do that again!" He chased Meheen around, waving the chainsaw in the air.

"Ahhh! Save me!"

"Go help her!" And Kagome literally kicked Inuyasha into action. Inuyasha picked up Meheen and dropped her next to Kagome. Then out of pure spite, he pushed Loki into a fountain.

**SPLASH!** "What was that for?" Loki spluttered, wading out of the fountain.

"No reason."

"Here you go. " Lucy fished a towel out of Kagome's backpack and handed it to Loki.

Ichigo suddenly appeared, clamping tightly onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Uh-hem!" Loki fake coughed very loudly giving Ichigo a weird look after Inuyasha had yelled in horror.

"Not another one!" Inuyasha sounded exasperated.

However, Ichigo let go of Inuyasha's arm with a shameful face.

"What is going on here?" Everyone looked confused. Everyone except for Lucy who looked knowingly around and smirked.

"Lucy, do you know something?"

"May-beh… may-beh not…" Lucy stared into space, continuing to smirk.

Ok… that's it for now. I'm too lazy to write more. It makes me sad though… My fic only has 9 reviews! Noo! My friend Meheen has like 200! Meheen, you suck so much!


	6. CHINESE FOOD!

Sorry this one is so short… I also apologize for not typing this stuff up. That's why I posted 3 chapters at the same time. Hope you liked them! By the way… this quote isn't random… it comes up in this chapter…

**Random Quote: **"Yesh!" –Ichigo and Lucy

**CHINESE FOOD:**

"I'm hungry." Ichigo announced.

"Hey look! There's a vender right there." Meheen pointed ahead.

"FOOD! IT'S CHINESE FOOD!"

"Calm down there." They all _tried_ to hold Ichigo back. _Tried_ being the key word as they failed miserably.

"FOOD! COMIDA! CHINESE! VENDER! VENDADOR! YESH!" she yelled as she attacked the vender.

"She has a Japanese name… and speaks English and Spanish to a Chinese vender… how does that makes sense?"

"One reason, it doesn't."

"Oh… good reason…"

Ichigo was now sitting, happily eating, next to the unconscious vender.

"Mmm! Want some?" she offered. She held out some food, which Loki took and sat down next to her.

"Hey, can I have some too?" Inuyasha tried to steal some as well but she jerked it out of his reach.

"You're not getting any! It's MY Chinese food! Mi comida! You can't have any! So there!" and Ichigo proceeded stuffing her face while Inuyasha looked on longingly.

"I can't believe she did that!"

"She wanted Chinese food. What did you expect?"

"Yeah, she always gets like this when she's hungry."

"But I wanted to have some…" Inuyasha pouted.

"And you should. It's very good! Yesh it is. Yesh!" Ichigo called.

"Yesh, I'm sure." Lucy agreed.

"Yesh."

Yesh."

They continued in that vein for a while until Inuyasha cut in.

"What's with you guys and saying "Yesh"?"

"It's very rude to interrupt!"

"Yesh indeed!"

"Yesh."

"Yesh."

"Don't start again!"

"Why ever not?" It's so much fun!"

"Yesh it is."

"Yesh."

"Yesh."

"Will you guys shut up already!" Inuyasha stalked off and Ichigo and Lucy giggled behind him.


	7. House of Noodles

Just so you know, the next part… er, couple chapters… are all Loki's (LiveFastDieYoung) idea. He wrote it and everything. I'm just tweaking it slightly.

Random Quote: You laugh because I'm different. I laugh because you're all the same.

-Unknown

**Ramen? Where:**

Inuyasha saw a "House of Noodles".

"Hey! I bet they have ramen!" he though.

"Ramen! Did someone think about ramen?" Ruth's unmistakable scream was heard. A few seconds later she came into sight and stared at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"I was you!" she accused. "You are the guilty one! You thought about ramen!" she poked him in the chest. "So, where is the ramen? Where?"

Inuyasha stared back at her, though his glance was blank and pointed over her head at the "House of Noodles".

"Oh." She turned around, letting go of Inuyasha's robes, and walked into the "House of Noodles". More shouting was heard. The rest of the gang turned up after hearing Ruth's yells. All walked inside to see why Ruth was yelling _now._

With Ruth 

"I don't see ramen of your menu here." She said politely.

"So?" the snot nosed clerk snapped. "Order something else."

"Wha?" she sweatdropped. "So? So? **Ramen** is **best** thing ever! I can't live without it! You can't say 'So?' to ramen! Inuyasha! Kill him!"

Inuyasha, who had come in by with everyone else by this time, looked shocked. "No!"

"Then Loki, you kill him!"

"No! Though… you have a good point… but no!"

"Somebody do something! Sango, kill him!"

"No!"

"Sara!"

"No! On second thought…No!"

"Don't make me call security!" the snot nosed clerk looked scared.

"Gr… fine… I have my own anyway… SLURP!"

"Ruth!" Everyone yelled at her.

"Sorry." Ruth was still happily slurping at her ramen. "I still want some more though…"

"Eh.. You can stop doing that now." Lucy told her.

"I'm bored!" Chloe and Shippo complained. They had come over after hearing Ruth's battle cry. (A/N that was 'Ramen!' in case you couldn't tell...) "Let's do something fun!"

Loki glanced at Inuyasha and both grinned. "I know something fun!" The he kicked Chloe while Inuyasha smacked Shippo.

"Hey! Ow! That hurt!" Shippo and Chloe protested in unison.

"Not cool guys!" Kagome smacked both Inuyasha and Loki.

"That wasn't fun!" Chloe complained.

"It was for us." Loki shrugged.

"Well, at least until Kagome smacked us." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome glared and smacked him again.

"He doesn't learn, does he?" Ruth giggled before going into hysterics.

"Uh… does she do this often?" Inuyasha asked backing away from the writhing ball of laughter that was Ruth.

"Yesh… sadly… yesh."

"Yesh she does…"

"Yesh…"

"Yesh…"

"Don't start that again! Besides you can't talk!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hey! Youse guys wanna do Splash Mountain?" Loki asked suddenly.

The all raced to the mountain… hanyou style.

"Hah! I won!" Inuyasha sounded triumphant.

"You got a number too?" Miroku piped up from behind him.

"No, what? Where'd you come from?"

"Yeah! It's 555-55!"

"Um… that's not enough digits." Loki pointed out. "Duh idiot…" he added under his breath.

"That's because it's her cell!" Miroku said proudly.

"Uh-huh… suuuuuuure." Loki rolled his eyes. "You can keep thinking that if you like."

"Are we going or what?" Shippo butted in. Inu, Loki, and Shippo boarded a coaster-box-thingy.

After the ride 

"That was awesome!" Loki exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha agreed, enthusiastic.

"That was… wet." Shippo grumbled.

"Well, it _is _called Splash Mountain."

"Wow, what happened to you?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"Grr… stupid Splash Fountain!" Shippo continued to grumble.

"Um… it's Splash **M**ountain, Shippo. **Mountain!** With an m."

"Yeah, whatever."

"All ABF, we have to go now. We're mostly for talking about abuse by friends but we should help Shippo through this trying time with Splash Mountains!" Chloe proclaimed in a loud voice and led Shippo and Souta off.

Sara looked in the direction the ABF were leaving in and swore slightly under her breath. "Oh great… look who it is, perv boy."

Miroku ran up waving a piece of napkin. "Hey! Look! I got a number!"

**SLAP!** (that was Sango)

"What was that for?"

Sango shrugged. "Preliminary strike."

"Good idea…" **SLAP!** (that was Sara)

"Ow… you know, you're cute when you're angry!"

"Who? Me? You're dead perv!" Sara and Sango screeched. They both hit Miroku with a resounding **SLAP!**

"Don't make me come back here." Sara warned as she turned around.

"Must… resist… urge… grab…"

The sound of handcuffs snapping together was heard.

"No grabs here!" Sara and Sango smirked at Miroku's displeasure.

"Hey, Emilio!" Loki greeted a Mexican gangster who had just walked up.

"Sup, ese?"

"Not much, yo."

"¿Quienes estos jouenes?"

"Oh…" Loki took a deep breath, "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sara, Miroku, Lucy, Meheen, Ruth, and Ichigo. Shippo, Souta, and Chloe, otherwise known as the ABF, just left."

"Sup."

Everyone else looked rather stunned. "Um… hi…"

"So, can he hang out with us?"

"Sure, don't see why not."

"Cool." Emilio said.

"Awesome."

"¿Ustedes quieren burritos mexicanos?"

"They 'no hablan español' dude."

"Ok. Youse guys want Mexican food?"

"Mexican food?" Ichigo perked up instantly while everyone shook their heads.

"Here we go again…" Lucy muttered.


	8. I kill

**Random Quote:** Time flies when you're laughing at Emilio's attempts at drawing anime. –Emilio… or rather the guy Loki based Emilio off of.

**I kill…:**

They have migrate to the line for the Matterhorn and Inuyasha and Loki get into a fight… of sorts…

"So, what do you do anyway?" Inuyasha squinted up his eyes.

"Basically, I kill."

"Yeah right."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. How much?"

"Shinkon Shard."

"…"

"What, scared?"

"They're both so cocky and arrogant… you'd think they'd be great pals…" Kagome commented to the rest of the group, not letting Inuyasha or Loki hear her. Hey all nodded in agreement. (A/N and yes, Loki wrote this part too…)

"Fine! You're on!"

"Alright." Loki's eyes glowed red for a second then returned to normal.

Five min. pass… 

"Ha! Knew you couldn't…" A woman on a stretcher was carried away by medics. "…do it?"

"Shard please." Loki smirked.

"You can't just kill her like that. She was an innocent!" Kagome protested.

"And a hottie." Miroku drooled.

**SLAP! **She's dead! Respect her!" Sara and Sango screamed.

"Loki, do something!" Kagome pleaded.

Loki's eyes glowed again, just green instead of red. "She'll be fine." He assured Kagome. "Shard?"

"You guys are boring" Shippo complained, interrupting. "I'm leaving."

"SHIPPO!" Inuyasha and Loki yelled as they grabbed him.

Suddenly, the recently dead woman walked by. Miroku followed.

"Good riddance." Sango sighed.

"Be nice. Wait, what am I saying? He was a perv. Let him go."

"I'm hungry again." Ruth looked dejected.

"Hey! Ramen!" Inuyasha pointed.

"Mine!" Ruth shouted and pounced on it. She opened it and started eating. "Mmm… it's oriental flavored!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha repeated. "That was mine! I wanted to eat that!"

"Too late!" Inuyasha grabbed the bag from Ruth's hand letting the last bits fall to the ground.

"Noo!" Ruth screamed. She started picking up the pieces of ramen from the ground. "You can't waste ramen!"

"Eugh!" You're not going to eat that! Are you?" Lucy objected.

"Meh-beh…"

"Yuck!"

"Now gimme that wrapper! I need it!"

"What for? It's worthless now!"

"Is not! I need it to paper mache my room!"

"You're insane!"

"No she's not!" Lucy butted in again. "She's outsane! Her sanity is outside of her! Get it right!"

"I'm never getting that shard… am I?" Loki asked to no one in particular.

_This ends the ideas from Loki (LiveFastDieYoung)_


	9. Small World

**Small World:**

"So, what should we do now?" Meheen glanced at Ruth. "Now that Ruth's hunger is satisfied I mean.

"Mmm! And it was good!" Ruth sighed.

"I know! Let's go on Small World!" Lucy's really good at butting in.

"What?" Inuyasha had on his confused face.

"No! Loki protested at the same time.

"Oh yes!" Lucy and Meheen grinned wickedly and started humming the song with Chloe.

O.o Lucy, Meheen, and Chloe continue humming, making Loki hit his head on everything he could O.o

"Um… I'm guessing it's not a good thing then?" Sango asked, tentatively watching Loki almost knock himself unconscious.

Meheen, Ruth, and Chloe started singing, "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world!" They skipped around Loki, singing.

Lucy was explaining. "See, it's a boat ride that goes around the world. Not really, but the dolls represent all the different countries. It's actually kind of cute. However, they all sing that song over and over so it gets annoying. The cuteness and annoyingness combined probably does Loki in." Then she grabbed Ichigo's arm and started singing and skipping too.

"Um… actually, I'd rather not." Ichigo looked sympathetic toward Loki.

Loki pulled out the chainsaw again. Meheen, Lucy, Chloe, and Ruth all sweatdropped. "Uh… Sorry?"

Loki just started his chainsaw.

"Ehehe… I think we should-" Ruth started.

"RUN!" Ruth, Chloe, Meheen, and Lucy screamed in unison.

"Get back!" Loki yelled after them. "Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Great Loki…" Ichigo muttered. "Yeah, that'll really work."

The 4 girls ran toward the ride, still screaming.

"Ah! No!" Loki dropped the chainsaw and clapped his hands to his ears. He could hear the annoying tune.

"Haha!" Inuyasha laughed at him.

"It's not funny! But I'm gonna go tear apart those dolls! Those ones on the tower first!"

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Inuyasha jumped up to the tower while Loki flew. (Remember, Loki has wings.) Suddenly, both boys got sucked inside the tower.

"Wonder what happened to them…"

"Dunno…"

"Wanna go after them?"

"Not really…"

All boarded the ride. As they went through the ride they saw an oddly familiar figure.

"Look at that one, right there…" Shippo pointed out a doll to Souta.

"Hey… that looks like… but it can't be…

"Yeah I know… it looks like…"

"LOKI!" Both shouted.

"Guys, guys! Look! Look! It's Loki!" and it was. Loki was a stiff as a doll and singing his hated song.

"It's a world of laughter, a world of cheer. It's a world of hope and a world of fear."

All burst into hysterical laughter. Meheen actually fell out of the boat. Loki got shaken from his trance at the sound.

"Shit!" He yelled. He then lost his balance and fell right into the water. Ichigo pulled him out and into the seat next to her.

"Shit!" He muttered again. The rest were still laughing. "Aw, shut up!"

"Everyone was settling down when Kagome burst out laughing again. She couldn't speak but pointed at another doll.

"Could it be?"

"It can't be!"

"It's Inuyasha!" Lucy screamed. Yes, Inuyasha was in a trance just like Loki. And, like Loki, he was shaken from his trance by the sound of hysterical laughter.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed and jumped into the boat, sulking.

Lucy and Meheen had prolonged laughter. Way after everyone else had stopped. They'd look at Loki, then Inuyasha, and then at eachother, then they'd start giggling again. Soon, Ruth and Chloe would join in. Ruth and Chloe however, seemed to be laughing _at_ Lucy and Meheen rather than_ with_ them.

"Will you guys shut up already?"

"Temper, temper, Inuyasha." Kagome cautioned, a hint of a smile dancing on her lips.

"Shall I get the chainsaw again?" Loki interrupted. The girls were struck dumb instantly and Loki smirked. "That's more like it!"

Ichigo however, grabbed the chainsaw away from him. "You can't keep trying to kill my friends!"

"Yay!" Lucy, Meheen, Chloe, and Ruth burst into song. "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world." It was punctuated by giggles from all except Inuyasha and Loki who glared daggers while grinding their teeth.

"On second thought…" Ichigo considered. "Here you go!" And she gave Loki back his chainsaw.

"Yes! Haha! Now I get to pay you back!" And he started chasing them around again.

"AHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

"Overdoing it, don't you think?"

"Why Ichigo, why? Why did you betray u s like that?"

"It was a joke Loki, really it was!"

"Um… Inuyasha… Your claws look rather sharp at this distance…"

"SIT BOY!"

"Thank you Kagome! Ha! Take that Inuyasha!"

Random cries rang out as Loki and Inuyasha got their revenge on the outsane teenage girls.

"You know, this scene seem familiar…" Sango commented.

"Really?" Sara smirked.

"Yeah… Except Inuyasha chases Shippo, not Chloe…"

"Yeah, I chase Chloe here… Always trying to beat the crap out of her…"

"I can see that."

"Mm-hm."

"I feel we shall see this scene again."

"Yes, I'm sure we shall."

Sara and Sango continued strolling around, just talking. Occasionally, they saw Ruth, Chloe, Meheen, or Lucy. They'd say a quick hello then Loki or Inuyasha'd turn up and all would run off. The former screaming terror. The latter screaming bloody murder.

Loki was being followed by Ichigo. She was alternately laughing hysterically at her friends' predicaments or trying to convince Loki not to kill her friends.

Inuyasha was being followed by Kagome. She too laughed at the situation but whenever Inuyasha was close to hitting a girl she'd yell, "SIT! And then she'd give him a lecture about not hitting girls.

Shippo and Souta walked up to Sango and Sara, doubled over in mirth. (A/N Hm… all S's…)

"Chloe sure is abused. However, I don't know if I'd call all of them her friends!"

"No kidding!" Shippo nodded vigorously, agreeing with his friend.

"Shouldn't you help your fellow ABF member?" Sango asked sarcastically.

"Against that lot? No way!"

"Yeah, they'll work it out on their own, you'll see."

O.o after which all are too tired to run anymore which takes a surprisingly long time considering the speeds they were running at O.o

"Now you're all calmed down…" Sara started. "I think we should go on some rides. No, not Small World," she added, correctly interpreting the glares on Inuyasha and Loki's faces. "I suggest the Matterhorn personally."

"Yay! Great idea!"

"Can I do pairings?" Miroku asked at once. He had just popped up from nowhere. SLAP! SLAP!

"Of course not. I am!" Meheen corrected.

"Sure," everyone shrugged except Miroku who sulked.

"Yay!"

O.o front of line O.o 

"I wanna be in front!" Lucy yelled.

"Ok, you can be with me. Since there are so many of us we shall go in pairs. First pair, Lucy and me. Second pair, Shippo and Souta, cuz they're friends. Third pair will be Sara and Sango so they're not stuck with Miroku." Both Sara and Sango hugged Meheen.

"Can I be behind them then?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"NO!" Sara and Sango shouted. SLAP! SLAP!

"Fourth will be Loki and Ichigo," Meheen ignored the stares and Miroku's predicament. "Next car will be Ruth and Chloe in front. No, scratch that. Stick Miroku in front and girls, scream as loud as you can in his ears!"

"Yes madam!" Ruth and Chloe saluted giggling.

"What!" Miroku didn't look as happy.

"Last, but not least, will be Loki and Ichigo." Meheen glanced around counting everyone. "Ok, that's it right?"

However, Meheen didn't give them time to answer or complain because her ride was here.

"make sure Inuyasha and Kagome sit together and you sit behind Miroku. Make sure Miroku is sitting by himself." She whispered to Chloe and Ruth. "I'll deal with the pairings in my bobsled!"

O.o after the ride O.o 

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you tried to kill the plastic doll of the abominable snowman!"

"I thought it was real!"

"Souta, how could you put your hands in the air like that?"

"Dunno, it's more fun that way."

"Woo-hoo! That was amazing!"

"I know, really awesome!"

"yesh, wasn't it just?"

"Yesh."

"Yesh."

"Will you quit that?'

"Quit what?"

"The 'yesh' thing."

"Why it's fun."

"Yesh it is."

"yesh."

"Yesh."

"Sango, why were you gripping the handrails so hard? Your knuckles were turning white."

"Well, that's the first time I've ever been on a roller coaster."

"Oh yeah… forgot about that."

"Ow, my ears hurt! You guys scream really loud!"

"That was the point."

"And thank you!"

Random conversations burst out as soon as the friends got off the ride.

"I told you it was awesome!"

"You were right."

"I know."

"It was a bit scary though."

"Oh, well, in that case, we should go on it again and again until you know every turn well enough that you can hold your hands in the air."

"Ok!" Lots of people grinned.

"Yay! Meheen, Lucy, Chloe, Ruth, and Ichigo shouted.

They rode the ride until Shippo (for it was Shippo who had complained) could ride the Matterhorn as if he'd been doing it all his life.

"Good ole Shippo!"

"You're a pro now!"

"But he rides just like us."

"Exactly!"

"Oh…"


	10. The Hat

This chapter is really long cuz I've had a lot of the chapters but been to lazy to type them so I'm typing a really long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!

The Hat:

Passing a hat store 

"EEE!" Lucy squealed. No one really reacted. It was all normal now. "Look at that hat! Isn't it awesome!"

She held up a blue and orange hat with 3 jester spikes hanging from it. It also had a picture of Stitch and the word 'Trouble' written on the front over the forehead. She stuck it immeadiately on her head.

"Yes, you look like a proper jester now!"

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you very much!" Lucy bowed laughing. She then tried to do a cartwheel but the spikes tripped her up so she fell on her butt laughing hard.

"Ow…" Sango winced sympathically, helping Lucy toher feet.

"I make such a good jester!" Lucy proclaimed to the laughter. "Ow, my butt hurts…" she rubbed the said place. "I guess I'll have to work on that cartwheel…" She then turned and bought the hat, wearing it for the rest of the day, earning some strange looks from the people around them.

"Can we go on the Indiana Jones ride? It's been closed for a long time." Loki suggested.

"Sure, but it won't be as fun as…" Meheen paused dramatically, at the same time giving Lucy, Ruth, and Chloe meaningful looks and was rewarded with grins. All started singing, "It's a small world after all…. It's a small world after all…. It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, world!"

Inuyasha and Loki glared.

**SMACK! SMACK! **Both Ichigo and Kagome had hit the backsof Loki and Inuyasha's heads.

Two 'OW!'s was heard from the boys being hit. "What was that for?" They yelled in unison.

"Stop trying to kill my friends!" Ichigo scolded.

The foursome all grinned and continued singing. "It's a world of laugter, a world of cheer, it's a world of hope, and a world of…" That's as far as they got.

Four **SMACKS! **Rang out as Ichigo and Kagome and hit the skipping and singing girls.

"OW! What was that for!'

"Stop provoking my boy-" Ichigo and Kagome stopped, blushing. "I- I mean, stop provoking them…"

"Your boyfriend eh?" The quartet grinned wickedly. And, being a quartet, they started singing. Lucy and Meheen skipping around Loki and Ichigo with Ruth and Chloe skipping around Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Ichigo/Kagome and Loki/Inuyasha sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they ran off, still chanting with the (coughcouplescough) in hot pursuit carrying weapons from Loki's bag.

_After all 8 had stopped running. They're standing in front of the Indiana Jones ride._

"You guys are sooo mature." Sango comented sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Falling for a ruse like that."

"They started it!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Ichigo, and Loki, protested in unison, pointing at Lucy, Meheen, Ruth, and Chloe.

"That's mature too, pointing fingers." Sara snorted, rolling her eyes as well.

"Nah-nah!" Lucy, Meheen, Ruth, and Chloe jeered at the 2 couples.

"I think you should drop it." Shippo advised.

"Because, clearly, you aren't getting anywhere." Souta agreed. All the groups were now in silence. Every once in a while humming of "Small World"came from the quartet. The someone in the "couples group" would glare and everyone would shut up again. And then Sara and Sango would roll their eyes.

_This procedure repeats several times before they got anywhere near the front of the line._

The line starts moving.

"Yes! The line is moving!"

The line stops.

"Ahhh…."

The line starts to move again.

"Yes!"

The line stops.

"No!"

"yes!"

"No!"

"Inuyasha! You can shut up now!"

"Spoilsport…"

_they get underground_

"We must be getting close!"

"You can think that if you like."

"Spoilsport…"

_watching the show_

"We HAVE to be getting close!"

"Keep dreaming"

"You mean we aren't close?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Spoilsport…"

_they see the jeeps_

"How about now?"

Loki merely rolled his eyes.

"Spoilsport…"

_reaches another staircase_

"I bet we're still not close…"

"Actually we are."

"Really?"

"no!"

"Aw… spoilsport…"

"Actually, Loki was telling the truth."

"Really?"

"No shit Sherlock." Loki rolled his eyes again at the dog's ignorance.

Inuyasha just glared at Loki. "I ha-"

"SIT! Hate is a strong word!"

"Fine! I _dislike_ him immensely!"

"Wow…"

"What!"

"You guys are so similar…"

"And _I_ thought you'd realize that sooner."

"And _I_ thought that it was amazing that you know the word immense."

"Shut up!"

_during the ride_

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed and clung at Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna slay that snake!" Inuyasha almost did slay the plastic snake too.. However, Lucy, who was sitting behind him, grabbed his collar, almost choking him.

"It's not real!" She assured.

"yay!" Meheen was cheering next to her.

Shippo just clung to the handlebars. He had a petrified look on his face. "I don't like snakes."

"Me neither. But I hate spiders more!" Souta shuddered at the thought.

"Ha-ha! Your aracnaphobic!" Meheen laughed.

"So are you." Lucy pointed out.

"So? You're point is?"

"Nevermind. Mental." Lucy added under her breath.

After the ride 

"Yay! That was fun! Let's go again! Again! Again!" Chloe chanted.

"I want to try some things in California Adventures." Lucy suggested.

"Ok… sure…"The rest readily agreed.

In California Adventures 

"Ooo! Look at that! It's a giant orange!" Lucy squealed.

"Are you feeling ok?" ruth felt Lucy's forehead in mock sympathy.

"No, look!" Lucy wheeled Ruth around so she gazed over the 'bay.' "Look! It really is a giant orange. Bet it's a ride! Can we go on it? Please, please, please!"

"I will!" Meheen volunteered instantly.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered. "Cummon!" and the two of them linked arms and started skipping toward the Giant Orange. (A/N no, not like james and the giant peach…)

"Think we should make sure they don't hurt themselves?"

"Who cares?"

"SIT!" **THUMP!**

"EEE!" A scream came from the direction Lucy and Meheen had left in.

"Let's go!" All rushed to see what had happened.

"EEE!" It came again. Then they saw the girls. Lucy was hugging Meheen in glee.

"It's even greater than I thought!" She was saying excitedly, then saw the rest of the group. "Whoa, what happened to you?" They were all a bit out of breath from running. "Why were you running?"

"You (insert gasp) screamed."

"Yeah…"

Ruth and Ichigo now cam up, all calm, along with Loki. "She always screams like this…" Ichigo demonstrated, "AHHHH!"

"If she's in trouble." Ruth calmly explained and Sara strolled into view.

"What happened?" She glanced around. "That was a scream of fright."

"And if she screams like this…" Ruth continued.

"EEE!" Ichigo demonstrated again. "then she's really happy or excited."

"Oh… OW!"

"What now?"

"Hearing you guys scream is hurting my ears!"

"Well, now you've figured out my screaming patterns, can we go on the Orange Stinger? Huh? Huh? Pleeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Orange Stinger?"

'The ride!"

"Oh, right… of course… I knew that."

"Sure… just how you knew I was screaming an excited scream not a panicked scream…" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Meheen and Lucy immeadiately climbed the stairs up to the ride. They were followed by a few people but not all.

"We'll wait for their judgement first… shall we?" Shippo commented to Souta as they watched the swings spin.

"yes, let's do that."

"WHEEEEEE!" Lucy's scream of excitement came from the ride, mingled with Meheen, Ichigo, Chloe, and Ruth's.

_after the ride_

The girls stumbled down, slightly dizzy. They looked happy though.

"Whee!"

"Can we do it again? Can we do it again?" Lucy pleaded.

"Yeah! Let's go!" The 5 linked arms and walked drunkenly up the stairs.

_After they rode the ride so much that they can't walk straight._

"Um… why don't we go back to the motel for a while? We can probably swim!" Kagome suggested.

"Yay! Swimming!" the girls: M,L,I,R, and C (A/N short for Meheen, Lucy, Ichigo, Ruth and Chloe… got annoyed at having to always type it out.) linked armed and skipped drunkenly off tripping themselves and others.

"Uh… guys? Wrong way. The hotel's in that direction." Kagome jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"Hehe… right…" they went in the right direction this time… some how tripping everyone in front of them but miraculously not falling themselves.

At the hotel 

"We'll meet you at the pool, ok?" And all the girls walked off, leaving the boys to find their room. They found it easily enough, changed their clothes, and went out tot the pool. There they waited…. And waited… and waited…

"Let's go find them!" Inuyasha growled exasperated.

"Fine by me. You two," He pointed at Shippo and Souta, "Wait here in case the girls come while we're gone."

_Elevator_

"NOO! It's elevator music! It burns!" Loki yelled melodramatically.

_3rd floor_

The 3 boys go along the hall, looking for room 408.

"307, 309, 311, 313, 315, 317…" Loki read. "Come on! Where are the 400s!"

"I dunno…"

"343, 347… Where are the damn 400s?"

"Miroku butted in. "wouldn't it be on the 4th floor?"

"Huh?"

"Well, these are all 300s… so maybe the 400's are on the 4th floor."

"Oh…" The sprinted back to the elevater where Loki again cursed elevator music.

Outside room 408 

"Give me the key." Loki commanded in an annoyed tone.

"They didn't give us one."

"Fuck! Let us in!" Loki yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice from inside called in an annoying tone.

"Who the hell do you think!" Loki snapped.

"Oh… Ichigo's **boyfriend**!" the voice continued. "Ichigo **boyfriend,** is Kagome's **boyfriend ** with you too?"

"Uh… yeah! Let us in!"

"You jut want to see your **girlfriend** huh?"

"Ye-no! We've been waiting for," Loki checked his watch. "Damn! It's only been an hour!"

Inuyasha whispered to Loki. "I think it's Chloe in there."

Chloe called through the door. "Ichigo's **boyfriend, ** can I talk to Kagome's **boyfriend?**"

"Hang on…" Loki pulled a Motorola razr cell phone from his pocket. He called room 408.

"Hullo?" Ruth answered.

"Yeah, this is Loki. Le-"

Ruth's squeal interrupted him. "Eee! Ichigo's going out with you!" Eee!"

"Is there someone I can talk to?"

"Meaning…?"

"Ich- I mean, Sango."

"You were going to say Ichigo!" (click)

"Aw shit! Open the door!"

"No! First say you guys love them!" Loki and Inuyasha shrugged.

"I love Ichigo!"

"I love Kagome!"

"I love Sango!" Miroku added.

"What!" A scream came. The door opened and Sango came out. SLAP! SLAM! She slammed the door behind her again as the manager ran up.

"Wait! Let us in first!" Loki pounded on the door with his fist.

"that's the last straw! I have to ask you to leave. These people say you bothered them too!"

"What?"

_flashback_

"Wanna play a great game?" Loki asked. Inuyasha grinned. Chloe and Shippo hid.

Double SMACKS and unisoned 'OW!'s were heard.

"don't you dare hurt them!"

"Fine… fine…"

Inuyash and Loki started to whisper.

"Go on with out us. We'll be right there." They got a few suspicious looks, but were left on their own as everyone continued walking.

The boys positioned themselves inside an elevator and waited. The door closed and up they went. The door opened on 2 families.

"FUCK YOU!" The yelled and pressed the close door button and pressed Lobby.

"Yeah!"

"That was cool!"

_end flashback_

"Oh… that… uhm… sorry?"

the manager dragged them out to the lobby as he ranted on and on about 'how irrresponisble kids were these days," and "weren't like that in _my_ day!' to which Inuyasha and Loki rolled their eyes.

"_There _you guys are! I've been looking for you!" both cringed as Sara walked up towing Miroku. "Chloe said she and sango had locked you out! What did you do!"


	11. Rick James

I'm really sorry, but some major things have happened… and I can't really keep writing this… Oddree broke up with Cal, and Cal wanted his character to be changed anyway, so I think that we'll just start a new story, with a new storyline… not that it had any plot to begin with. So, if you liked this one, we'll try to put up that new story. Thanks again.

"Oo! Oo! I have an idea! I have an idea!" Lucy squealed to all of her buds who were all squashed into one room. The room had 2 queen sized beds, and a sofa. One bed had Sango, Sara, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome. (Sango keeping Inu and Kagome between herself and Miroku. Also pushing Inu and Kagome into eachother… on _accident_ of course…)

The other bed held Loki, Ichigo, Lucy, Meheen, and Ruth with Chloe, Shippo and Souta on the sofa.

"What?" Meheen inquired eagerly to her friend who was bouncing up and down on the bed and waving a hand in the air. (Incidentally, she knocked off Loki, who was on the end, off the bed and made him hit his head on the side table. "Crap!")

"Ehehehe…" Lucy blushed a bit at her carelessness before explaining her plan. "We should be all chiche and play truth and dare!"

"Um… ok…" Everyone agreed for lack of a better thing to do. (Kagome had already taught the feudal era people how to play.)

"I wanna go first!" Lucy pleaded the instant everyone agreed. "Meheen, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat."

"Dare! You know me!"

"Hm… I dare you to go up to the first 5 really cute guys you see and do a Miroku, then do your sexy no-jutsu! However, if they start to make a move on you then you have permission to run away… or get someone to chase them off."

"Everyone laughed except for Miroku but Meheen agreed.

"What do you mean by a Miroku?" Miroku asked confused.

"She means asking if she can bear their children. Dolt." Sara muttered.

"But that's wrong and perverted."

"Tell me about it." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Off you go Meheen dear!" Ichigo waved Meheen off. Lucy was to follow as a witness and because she had said the dare. A camera was dangling around her neck.

"I'll do my dare first though! Then I'm gone! Sango, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"

"Promise to repeat."

"Go down to the lobby with me, and scream, "I love potatoes with cheese!"

"Oh, fine. Then I'd better do my turn now too. Inuyasha, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"

"I'm probably gonna regret this, but double dare."

"2 dares or one dare you can't back down from?"

"Only one thanks."

"I dare you to yell, "I love Kagome, she is so beautiful!" out the window."

"What the f-" Inuyasha started but Lucy stuffed a pillow into his mouth.

"Hush! There are children present." She indicated Souta, Shippo, and Chloe.

"Hey!"Chloe started to object, bur Ruth and Ichigo were already pushing Inuyasha toward the window.

"You did it once today already. Why are you complaining?" Lucy joined her friends in pushing.

"Ok… fine." Inuyasha surrendered. "I LOVE KAGOME! SHE'S SO FRIKKEN BEAUTIFUL!"

"SHUT UP! DARN KIDS!" was heard from the people next door.

"I think it was sweet." A woman protested. Kagome and Inuyasha went red.

"Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Chloe sang. The she grinned at Ichigo.

Apparently Sango, Lucy, and Meheen had left during that part for from below you could just barely hear 'I LOVE POTATOES WITH CHEESE!' and a few "WTF!" You couldn't hear Lucy though, she was laughing so hard she wasn't breathing properly.

"Inuyasha's turn, yesh?" was all Ichigo said.

Lucy, Sango, and Meheen burst through the door.

"Lucy." Inuyasha pointed. "Truth, dare, blah, blah blah."

"2nd blah please."

"Lu…"

"ok… ok… just dare then."

"I dare you to dye your hair bright pink." Inuyasha looked pleased with himself thinking Lucy would get mad or panic.

"Ok. I've been thinking of trying some color in my hair… I think I have some temporary dye in my bag… but, it'll be a pretty dark pink… as my hair's black… really didn't want to bleach it… have to decide if I really want my hair to be pink…" Lucy started talking to herself as everyone looked at her slightly surprised. Lucy looked up at the silence and cracked up. "oh, you should see your faces! Priceless!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Lucy but no one commented.

"Ok, Loki, truth dare, double dare, promise to repeat?"

"Double dare! Can't be too bad since Inuyasha survived."

"Hey!"

"I dare you to become human!"

"Wha… what the hell!" Loki stared.

"Yes, I dare you to become the human you would've been if you hadn't been… what are you anyway?"

"Half demon perhaps?"

"I'm the angel of death!"

"Oh yeah…"

"I bet he's too chicken to become human."

"Doesn't think he can manage without his wings or powers."

"Yeah I can!" Loki shone with a sudden green light, and the wings disappeared. He blinked several times, his eyes a black color.

"Loki? Loki! Are you ok?" Oddree shook his arm.

"Wha? Yeah, I'm fine… But my name's not Loki, it's Rick James, bitch!"

And… ja… Ok, that's it… I know it's all short and junk… but soon after this, Oddree makes it into a Narnia crossover or something… so, it was probably best to leave it here anywayz… and as the only people who probably actually read it I know personally, I'll make them read it outta my notebook. And those who liked it and can only read it here, then just e-mail me and I'll write them up for you. But just a warning… it wouldn't only be Inuyasha anymore.. most likely…


End file.
